


Elle va nous frapper là ? (J'crois, ouais)

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [12]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Boxers, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Well almost, can i say that my fandom has canon bondage, je surkiffe Kriss, ohh kinky
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: et allez on continue les recueils de mini fics à thèmes, cette fois avec Kriss ! qu'ess vous voulez elle est attachante non ?1ère vignette : À l'ombre du ring.2ème : Et ceux qu'ont rien à foutre là vous dégagez.3ème : Si on pouvait négocier avec les Ostéopathes Tueurs...4ème : Mettre ses p'tits gars à l'aise.5ème : Professionnalisme.





	1. Kriss Bennett - À l'ombre du ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des règles absurdes... ou pas entièrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **À l'ombre du ring  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **LastMan, série animée/BD  
**Personnage : **Kriss Bennett  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** WoCtober Fest  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : fin de série, tomes 4/5  
**Note :** OK c'était avant que je percute que l'un des deux Ostéopathes étaient une nana, oops, je rectifierai ça dans une prochaine ficlet  
**Nombre de mots : **275

Kriss Benett était encore amère des règlements obsolètes de la fédération. Les dirigeants autorisaient aux filles une compèt' à part, non mixte, beaucoup moins couverte que la FFFC masculine. Soi-disant, que les statistiques rendraient les combats mixtes injustes envers elles et qu'on préférait éviter qu'elles se fassent massacrer.  
Elle sait qu'elle pourrait en remontrer à pas mal, des gros bourrins. Elle a remporté la plupart de ses combats féminins au sein de la fédération, et beaucoup aussi de mixtes en dehors. C'est vrai, elle est plus légère et a moins de punch que la plupart des mecs. Mais elle est aussi plus rapide. Elle est douée pour ne pas se laisser toucher. Et elle sait frapper vite, fort et bien en visant précisément là où ça fait mal. 

Sa carrière sur le ring finie sans qu'elle ait trouvé sa place en pleine lumière, elle se recycle comme coach. Elle restera donc dans l'ombre, sur le côté. Mais tout le monde saura que c'est elle qui les forme, les champions sur lesquels se braquent les projecteurs, que sans elle ils ne sont rien.  
Après une grande victoire ses poulains la remercient, l'associent brièvement à leur réussite pour un peu de triomphe de courte durée... et puis c'est fini à nouveau. 

Ça, c'était du temps où il y avait encore quelques règles à Paxtown. Trop tard pour elle, maintenant que Milo Zotis abolit de plus en plus de règlements, on autorisera bientôt les filles à se battre pour cette coupe si elles le souhaitent. C'est bien et elle les aidera avec joie. Et puis, carrément, des enfants... et là, elle décide que ça va beaucoup trop loin. 


	2. Kriss, Tomie, Siri - Un sport, une passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s'en serait fallu de peu pour que tout soit plus cool entre elles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Un sport, une passion, et le reste  
**Auteur : **ylg/"malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan (cartoon)  
**Personnages : **Kriss Bennett, Siri McKenzie, Tomie Katana, Talula Wood  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt** special #56, "all female cast" pour FFFC  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : milieu de série environ  
**Nombre de mots : **300

L'entraînement est fini, après une bonne séance, mais quand même : bon débarras. Kriss ne veut pas savoir ce que les deux greluches, là, la bimbo teinte et la gamine, foutent là sur les gradins : la boxe c'est un sport de passionnés et si elles ne sont pas foutues de s'intéresser au match elles n'ont rien à fiche là.   
« Mais j'm'y intéresse, proteste Siri quand elle essaie de la virer.   
\- T'en as déjà fait ?  
\- Un peu.   
\- Tiens. T'as envie d'en refaire ? Y'a des gants junior dans un coin. Voyons de quoi tu es capable. »

L'espace d'un instant Siri a le regard un peu voilé, mais elle court enfiler les gants, grimpe sur le ring et très vite elle se donne à fond.   
Ouais ben elle reste une débutante. Mais enthousiaste et elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal : ça fait plaisir à voir. Siri finit sur un fou rire, puis un vrai sourire. Elle est heureuse d'être là, de s'être dépensée. 

« J'veux continuer ! La prochaine fois ?  
\- Sûr. Et toi chérie ? Ça te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre un peu d'auto-défense je parie. »  
Tomie baisse le nez vers son tee-shirt, comme si c'était ce que Kriss insultait. Et fronce le nez.   
« J'en connais déjà assez, merci.   
\- C'est toi qui vois... »

Elle n'a aucune raison de s'en faire une ennemie, mais elle ne va pas insister plus que strictement nécessaire pour faire amie-amie avec elle non plus. C'est pas son boulot ! Tiens, mais il faudra qu'elle essaie d'appeler Talula ensuite, ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'a pas vue, ça serait bien de se revoir. Elle supporterait même d'inviter l'autre bêcheuse là si ça lui faisait plaisir de sortir à plusieurs pendant que l'autre plâtrée de testostérone fait... n'importe quoi sans elles.


	3. Kriss/Ostéo - Négocier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'instant elle est l'adversaire, mais plus tard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **À négocier  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan, cartoon  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kriss Bennett/Ostéopathe Tueuse  
**Genre : **crackship/kinky  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** shiptember  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : épisode 16  
**Nombre de mots : **150

C’est rare de voir une femme non seulement se lancer dans le tournoi de la FFFC, mais encore avancer loin dans les rencontres. Aussi Kriss Bennett suit-elle avec intérêt le parcours des Ostéopathes Tueurs, et pas seulement parce que ses nouveaux poulains ont des chances de les rencontrer bientôt. Leur technique est fascinante. Pas orthodoxe du tout quand on vient du monde de la boxe, mais créative pour des arts martiaux mixtes, et efficace : c’est ce qu’on lui demande.   
Dommage, leur nom et leur costume de scène tape-à-l’œil et d’un bien mauvais goût aussi. Elle ne se demande pas non plus s’ils sont partenaires à la ville comme sur le ring : c’est secondaire. Toutes les relations peuvent se négocier. 

Elle se demande si elle a autant de souplesse qu’elle n’inflige de raideur à ses adversaires … Après le tournoi, quand il n’y aura plus d’ambiguïté, il faudra l’approcher.


	4. Kriss/Richard/Duke - Se mettre à l'aise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est bien d'être complice, hein !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Entre bros faut se mettre à l’aise  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan, cartoon  
**Personnages/Couples : **Kriss Bennett x Richard Aldana x Duke Diamond  
**Genre : **un p'tit peu de bondage  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **cocktober  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : épisodes 16/20  
**Nombre de mots : **200

Kriss a des idées bizarres concernant l’entraînement de Duke et Richard. Elle les attache pour leur apprendre à continuer à se défendre et même attaquer même en ayant un membre immobilisé. Elle plaisante rapidement sur le seul membre qu’elle n’arriverait pas à immobiliser – et pour lequel elle n’y compte de toute façon pas.   
Ils se retrouvent à sa merci, elle peut faire d’eux ce qu’elle veut – admettant que la séance finie, elle ne les détache pas immédiatement ? Elle les encourage à dire non s’ils ne veulent pas et elle s’arrêtera. 

Richard se montre très enthousiaste à l’idée, Duke est plus réticent, mais curieux – ou trop terrifié pour utiliser son droit à dire stop ? Ça serait bien bête.   
Retranché dans sa zone de confort il avoue que ce ne sont pas tant les attaches ou la relation d’autorité professionnelle qui le dérangent, mais la présence de Richard qui l’intimide.   
Richard lui n’en a au contraire rien à battre : entre bros, affirme-t-il, faut se mettre à l’aise. S’il est capable de se palucher dans les douches communes, baiser tour à tour voir en même temps leur entraîneuse c’est à peine un cran au-dessus ! et faut pas craindre la performance…


	5. Kriss Bennett - Professionnalisme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle est la meilleure dans ce qu'elle fait, ouais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Professionnalisme  
**Auteur : **ylg/="malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan, cartoon  
**Personnage/Couple : ** Kriss Bennet (/Richard Aldana)  
**Genre : **with benefits  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème **# "Work and Play" pour HalfAMoon">   
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : épisodes 16/20  
**Nombre de mots : **150

Kriss Bennett prend son travail de coach sportif très au sérieux. Elle est suffisamment célèbre pour ne plus avoir à prospecter elle-même, ce sont les aspirants qui viennent la trouver et elle doit refuser les moins motivés. Quand elle déniche dans le tas des talents potentiels vraiment prometteurs elle les exploite au mieux, elle les fait mûrir et les sublimes. Maintenant qu’elle a atteint son propre plateau et ne peut plus vraiment s’améliorer elle-même, c’est exaltant de voir les autres devenir meilleurs. 

Et il y a les bénéfices aussi. Ça n’est pas très professionnel de mélanger les deux, un poulain n’est pas censé être un étalon et on dit en général qu’il faut savoir garder ses distances. Mais après tout, ils ne font rien de mal, ils sont entre adultes consentants, aucun ne force l’autre et ça n’est pas ça qui ruinera leur carrière, ni de l’un ni de l’autre.


End file.
